


The Quirky Taste of Chief Wuornos (1x2)

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 1x2 Butterfly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Audrey notices something in Chief Wuornos' office.





	The Quirky Taste of Chief Wuornos (1x2)

Audrey and Nathan leave the Chief's office to the Rust Bucket to examine what the deal with that huge metal ball is.

As they get inside the Bronco (it's weird how familiar her presence in his car is, even after only a few days), Audrey lets out a laugh and quips, "Your Dad has a surprisingly quirky taste."

Nathan thinks she uses an odd emphasis for 'Dad' and he doesn't quite know whether that is a dig at him or her own unfamiliarity with the word. Either way, he ignores it.

"What do you mean?"

"Those popcicle stick lamps. I know this is a small town but that is *super* small townish." 

Nathan hasn't really thought about those lamps in years. They are just there, all around the station and Eleanor Carr's office, and some other places. He doesn't remember much about making them but he does remember enjoying the time he spent on them, as silly as they seem now. It is kinda suprising that they still work, all these years later. 

"Sometimes parents keep the stuff their kids made on display. Mostly to embarrass them, probably." 

"They're yours?" Audrey asks delightedly. 

"They're the Chief's. But, yeah, I made them." 

"Nitpicker," Audrey says affectionately. 

Nathan can't help the smile that is tugging at his own lips. 

"You must have eaten a lot of popcicles during the summer to make those happen." 

"I made most of them during the winter." 

Audrey giggles, "Of course you did. You Mainers are weird like that."

Nathan wonders whether he should clarify that he did them in an effort to keep his dexterity in face of his... condition and that he ate so many popcicles because he couldn't feel their coldness. But that would require explaining a lot of things that he's barely ready to think about, let alone talk about. Even though Audrey is here for this case doesn't mean she's staying. Doesn't mean she needs to know what is going on in this town.

"Yeah. We are." 

Audrey gives him a look, like maybe he took too long to say anything. But she just smiles as Nathan parks near the Rust Bucket. 

*** 

Later, after they've solved the case and the Rev has spilled the beans about the Troubles to Audrey, and the Chief has offered her a job, Nathan tells her what he knows. It isn't much, to the frustration of both of them. But it's enough to show Audrey that he trusts her. Maybe they can figure this thing out together. After pancakes.

They've been driving a few minutes to the diner when Audrey asks quietly,  
"Did you make those lamps because of your... Trouble?" She stumbles a bit with the word, not used to its meaning in Haven.

"Yes," Nathan says, offering no further details and Audrey doesn't ask for any. 

There's slight tension in the car. Telling Audrey about his Trouble was the first time he had really talked about it truthfully. And Audrey is connected to this town, to the Troubles somehow. It's new situation for both of them.

"Maybe you can do me one," Audrey ends up quipping to lighten the mood.

"They don't really go with the decor at Over the Way B&B." Nathan replies, thankful for the effort.

"You might be right."

They share brief smiles before Audrey actually laughs again. The tension is lifted, and Nathan thinks he's really going to like working with Audrey.


End file.
